


Next of kin to Chaos

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: OC and Chaos [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, McCoy knows a lot but not a lot about OC, Mindless Fluff, Multi, My First Fanfic, OC vs weird new century, Social Anxiety, Weird Plot Shit, general crazy and chaotic mayhem, general excitement, light cursing and/or mild wording, maybe i'll tell excitement, not so good spills and thrills, possible werewolves possibly, reactions are weird, so I'm freaking out, stuff needs to be fun, to stop fooling around, unless its McCoy in the morning, werebeasts possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No way this is Khan's tube of cyrostasis," for some reason Spock disagreed with Chekov's eccentric friend whom he never met before. Apparently having an odd accent resembling his/her idol which was Yoda which was even more annoying to some peoples.<br/>Chaos ensues later when its opened waking something inside the crew they thought surpressed...*dunn duh daaa!*<br/>COMPLETE!<br/>Being rewritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chick found

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing so mind this OC and mystery Character are yet to be revealed might be related or best friends I'm not telling yet. Read on if you want to find out the TRUTH o_O .  
> Star trek and various references to pop culture none belong to me. Nonprofit stuff, I'm making Note short and sweet cause I'm weird. oh I forgot to mention takes place after STID spoilers perhaps possible!  
> Anyway I'm nervous so mind the nervousness and or weird comments (on my part in notes) being first fic.  
> I'm not going to bother with star dates until after this entire series is finished, _eventually ___.  
> 

Can you imagine Sulu's nervousness? He never really got a kick out of finding any cyrotube after Khan and the death of the Captain whom the crew so admired who gave his life for all of them. It haunted him for some odd reason (completely logical as Spock would put it) a event so traumatic has a lasting impact on anyone no matter what species you belong to, the respect was their more now than was held before Khan's attacks on Star Fleet. It made him nervous along with the entire crew except the mystery lady brought on-board by the captain a day prior she was odd even by Earth Human standards. She was born in Pennsylvania raised in Russia ,her home country , and was extremely smart not protege level like Pavel Chekov but close enough she often seemed like she was _purposely_ refusing to use her own suave intelligence in front of other's as to not draw attention to herself. She didn't like out shining others that and one _could_ say she had her own way of proving a point her real parents were separated and after all that went down hill it was all because of her one cousin Leo disowned by her family, she had lived with her extended family in America for a time till her family got everything right again. Which never happened Pavel's life was no better though Sulu couldn't get much out of Pavel or this new lady who was Pavel's first cousin she would have known much more about Pavel's past that he did, but she wouldn't say a word about it not even budging on the matter like it was a conversation ender instead of beginner. _Whatever went on wasn't good at all bad enough that neither wished to talk about it. Sulu thought_. "So?"  
"So, what?"  
"I can taste your unease an nervous ambition. Tell me do you want to be captain one day Sulu?"  
"W...what how'd you know that?" Sulu was surprised by her insight.  
"You scream captain in attitude and demeanor."  
"Chekov, you ready?"  
"Da,"  
"Good."  
"Damn do we got a lock ..."  
"Da, sir." She said calmly touching the controls with skill that would make a great engineer blush. She considered Pennsylvania the place 'a change of scenery' and far better than Russia with the crazy crap going down there up until she was assigned to this ship considering both Russia  & PA a home away from home to get away from it all. Mainly due to her family, her abusive ex-boyfriend who also had been stalking her until she kind of went over the deep end when she found him in her house breaking in after three months after breaking up with him. She came home just as he was searching through her address book in her personal PADD she screamed and her knew it was too late he was the bane of her assistance after that , in that same encounter she also mentioned to her ex that if he ever came after her and she found out about him breaking in or stalking her well she said this apparently: _"I vill break both your legs and kneecaps if you ever dare come back after me."_. Her alcoholic mother now recovering at least more than can be said for her step-father at least he didn't do something worse and junkee stepfather whom last she checked was in treatment care to get off the drugs that he was on , intensive care under constant watch of cameras and nurses checking on him he couldn't be trusted on certain things that was one of them. Never turning back she joined Star Fleet at seventeen she was where Chekov was having an IQ higher than Chekov himself which got her on a star ship in two years but no captaincy she was hardly ready for that, she couldn't stand her family longer than she had to unfortunately it got worse when she left. Though it calmed down after a week or two she sent her regards to her family back in Russia before ending up on _The USS Enterprise_ which could be a great challenge or a great endeavor in her Star Fleet Career. "I don't feel comfortable with beaming aboard a cyrotube." Sulu stated coldly earning him a hard cold glare at the expense of the new girl in science blue.  
"What you feel comfortable with and what you don't is irrelevant. That's life so tough deal with it." Her voice seeped with venom and her glare was accompanied with a slight squint in his direction adding emphasis to her words as hard as her face changing in an instant sometimes when the two spoke she was normal when she was on duty however... often times he felt as though she was bi polar. As the cyrotube appeared on the pads the technology seemed younger than Khan's own tube yet the tech was still ancient being escorted to sickbay just in case, she felt a instant connection with the person inside Chekov felt the same connection whoever this person was . Following en suit to sickbay much to the confusion to Sula and Uhura who watched them in shock  & confusion of the thing before them.  
"Why the hell would you bring that cyrotube to sickbay!?" McCoy roared apparently he was in one of his 'moods' he didn't feel like being generous or nice considering he was still waking up. He didn't like the fact a cyrotube was being escorted into sickbay especially not after what happened with Khan being early still McCoy was always and will always be a grouch in the morning. "It is likely to be one of Khan's Doctor so it is logical to abdere to the side of caution, while you tend to drink yourself to an early grave. Illogically as always to the point where you end up with the same bad hangover you have now." Spock said logical and cold as expected with Vulcan's stoic nature. Even within the cyrotube that certain someone sensed something else as the tube passed several computers they started acting erratically much to the medical staff's annoyance or surprise who just didn't know how to stop the computers from acting up. "No way this is Khan's Tube of Cyrostasis." The new lady said she was attractive though often went unnoticed by both sides of the lane commanding officers and people around her thou she is no push over and definitely not shy with her opinion at all. For once it is right this were of a newer model compared to Khan's crew and even Khan's own himself are of a older model this one was a newer design far harder to destroy or even killing the person from the inside while they slept was made impossible.  
"Crap."McCoy was being semi-crude in language which could be considered rare for him except maybe in front of kids (or they would repeat the said words and you get a swearing three year old who has no idea what said words mean). His expression said that their was nothing to fear but you could see that he was still stressed over who it was in the cyrostasis tube and why they were in the tube. "What?" "She's completely human tell Spock to go with the security and get lost." McCoy demanded snapping at it. The security team left Spock lingered out of concern for the health and safety of the People present McCoy rolled his eyes at Spock. Keenser and Scotty walked in apparently injured probably because the two were messing around with supplies they shouldn't have and a drunken crew member fell and a bunch of boxes fell on them heavy boxes (not the kind found in the 21st century ).  
"Aye,"  
"Chekov what are you doing?"  
Chekov's eyes were dulled over he didn't realize what he was doing until the security team left he pushed the Doctor McCoy out of the way not hurting him but it surprised him was he opened the Cyrotube. The occupied tube mainly the person that formerly occupied it woke up suddenly bolt upright soon walking around afterward jumping to it nearly immediately with no ill effects.  
"McCoy to Captain Kirk."  
"What is it Bones?"  
"You might want to see this."


	2. What Just happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm winging it"the lass says her voice spoke of power she has seen come and go in an instant a living replica of times past that and a history buff. Except on the crusades which she has mentioned as being completely blah and due to her limited attention span she couldn't stomach such classes on the Crusades which is odd considering they were old in her time they are even ancient in present time future-like to her. For some odd reason she knows the ship inside and out and notes Vulcan's own destruction even breaking past Commander Spock's facade.  
> She simply says to a surprised Spock as she got out of her cyrotube, "It okay to morn that which could have been and what was torn away from everyone. The pain with such simply doesn't go away..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok bad summery, sorry. Last chapter was short this ones going to be longer I was rushing to get done before 11:00 when I wrote the last one...you probably didn't need to know that but I told you anyway (that isn't an excuse for me). The mystery character name to be revealed and the identity grows more mysterious of the OC who lies (about what?) no spoilers in the notes I swear.  
> Anyway various pop culture never belong to me , thou their might be a few songs I don't own as well included in Fic. Star Trek is not mine Gene Roddenberry's (may he rest in peace) idea and other people who took on the Star Trek legacy as writers for such *_* References to Doctor Who .  
> OC and Mystery Character belong to me as non-profit... stuff .  
> Please feedback is very welcome due to my ah...inexperience. I hope you enjoy, be wary STID spoilers may come and go. I might have added a few other characters mentioned but never appear mind the very long names I couldn't decide on a single middle name so yeah (i'll explain the reason for long names later into this), heads up on that.

Spock nearly dragged Chekov out of sickbay in a moment of weakness, shall we call it that? Yes we shall call it that. I however was more intent on watching the countdown to opening you might have thought that was her jumping out of the tube. Anyone who wasn't in caution mode or freak out mode could tell it was a simple illusion a very good and very realistic one. The Russian countdown on the computer on the cyrotube (yes counting down to zero in Russian) apparently whomever was in the tube either was Russian, married formerly to a Russian, or a citizen of Russia someone could pick out that it could as well may have been. With everyone flipping out not even bothering to realize that in the chaos the distinct Russian countdown paired with morse code dashes, dots and stops which wery fev understood it was a dead form of code nearly at least by the 21st century (inwention of the phone made the use of telegraphs and morse code obsolete). Anyone knew her father vas a tale of something extraordinary not to mention eccentric and someone else's problem now he was a bit of a hardass just a little but then again he was a first class polymath some said that he was a genius. He was a genius never once did he state such he was kind and wery humble though being Russian does lead to certain things, the former being belief that anything good and holy came from Russia vhich is a point to be made as Russians they never got past a level of propaganda. Propaganda on that level nowadays is less destructive as it vas years ago during the years of mass corruption of our political system with Wladmir Putin lucky that its not to the extent vhere it was centuries ago during the beginning of the Cold War. Anyvay, I noted that the countdown was in a personalized computer voice like the person programmed it to sound like them when they spoke in Russian it vas a wery veird accent even by our standards female obviously, but I've never heard such a type of accented Russian like this before. My father would have known being a really good polymath even better than me but it comes with experience and age though I still managed to exceed expectations of all the people I knew to an extent even my own father whom I rarely surprised with my excellence in anything.  
Autism high end and a hyperactive disorder as well easily treated vithin the womb nowadays but considering it was high end autism it wasn't exactly disabling mentally my parents vere wery caring deep down. Underneath that tough exterior was a heart of gold they were in better shape than her beloved cousin whose family suffered due to various crop failures (which is extremely rare considering the grain and crop itself was very hardy) which could also keep away the mosquitoes as an added bonus several people in the village nearby nearly died from malaria. Chekov's stuck together no matter vhat unless you were either playing Russian Roulette with your Komrades (with a gun or a firecracker depends on which one you like), drinking yourself either into oblivion or stupid same thing either vay. Ve couldn't turn our backs on anyone especially not my Uncle's family Aunt Anna vas still alive then his father Uncle Andrei, vhy and how could ve? I never knew my father Dmitry Kazimir Vitaly Chekov to turn his back on anyone not even a pure hated rival/enemy he had a thick skin and vas wery forgiving.  
Despite all this chaos I can't help but feel drawn to her as the countdown finished opening the chamber up the outer casing of the front folding outwards like it was on to hinges but in a vay making it seem like it was entirely separate each one moved like slates of individuality. Looking flush and soft as it showed int former interior not at all hiding a few moments ago it let off a hydrolic jet on impulse automatic steam or puff of smoke as a sort of smoke screen along with several other safety features I daren't go into. It opened unlike any of Khans tubes and was far more sleek and veird looking like it was meant to look that way. The main computer that gave off a hologram immediately unlocked itself you could hear such and the small jet of steamy air at the unlocked joints was a sign of such. The computer screen retracting into the white 'plastic' the outer shell of the upper computer parts of holographic imagery security retracted into a hidden slot that opened for it to slide into disappearing soon after it entered into the slots fully. The countdown computer moved down the tube still ensuring the safety status of the occupant the fail safes were enough to ensure the occupant wasn't murdered or died in stasis for any reason.  
"Access granted." The same computer said in a soothing female computer voice (exceptionally good for twenty first century computer and cyronics combined) as it neared the wery edge of the end of the tube just three feet away from the end of it. Its computer screen sank into the white locking mechanism going into a slot unseeable to those vho vatched from a distance. Unlocking as the cryrotube opened its full slat rotating its external tube to match the internal one 'door' which never moved as doing such would be chaos in itself. That and injury may apply to such an outrageous act the person is in cyrostasis they can't move vhile in the stasis along with reacting it leaves them completely helpless if they are attacked or killed. _Vhoever built this cryrostasis tube vas meticulous and possible a bit over bearing maybe even paranoid when they completed the full product design,_ I thought.  
"McCoy, what is it?" Captain Kirk came down into sickbay surprised to see Spock restraining Chekov, vhile Bones looked on in awe of the almost elegant cyrotube it was made to do a lot of things mainly keep the occupant alive at all costs only allowing certain access to people it 'liked'.  
"Cool that's definitely not Khan's cyrotube." Kirk said nonchalantly noticing Chekov vas struggling to see it against the full strength of a half Wulcan vhich vas surprising to see that Spock vas fully aware that Chekov could possibly break free of his grasp at any second the vay he vas struggling and pulling.  
"Obvious!" Anya R.L.M.S. Chekov spat she was irritated at such she rarely if at all got irritated but these guys were stressing her out.  
They say  "Stress makes people do weird things."   
On this occasion I think we'll make the exception as the cyrotube opened its occupant from her stasis sleep opening the long-wise way in a smooth manner that would make some people wonder 'why go through all this trouble for one person?' though no one was able to think much less speak as she opened her hazel eyes waking literally with a jolt. She was oddly enough she might have been of European decent but her eyes (barely hinting at that grey blue eyes with a light and murky amber ring around the pupil) and hair color only suggested so she seemed to have English and German. Not Russian surprise, but why program the computer to count down in Russian? She got out of her tube with surprisingly ease and speed despite the fact she just was awoken from cyrostasis like she just woken up except the fact she was fully alert instead of groggy as people normally were when the got up.  
"Privet."She said in a nice voice on lower end soprano nearly masculine sounding but significantly feminine.She got up noticeably she was barefoot her clothing was a Doctor Who shirt with all the Doctors up to the Eleventh Doctor on a black background circle Gallifreyan behind the Doctors. Black jeans with flowers on it and swirls and even the french Fleur de lis on the left back pocket and another on her right knee.  
"Privet,Kak teb'a zovut?"  
"Prastite." She said shyly unusually soft you would have expected more power to come come from her voice. Covering her mouth she started to hack her own timing seemed precise though not out of her own personal choice. When she was done she snapped her right hands fingers together sharply and the thing closed fully in the matter of seconds when it took five or six minutes just to open due to security standards she might have programmed into the tube itself. The Doctor McCoy fretted over her checking her over with a medical tricorder which she seemed to react in amusement to such noninvasive scans and tests.  
"You have bad sinuses."  
"I know , I don't like Doctors. Some at least." The way she spoke was especially odd her mannerisms of speaking screamed either eccentric or crazy sometimes the line blurred.  
"You also need your vocal cords healed, the wounds are still fresh apparently never healing right scar tissue as well for some reason." McCoy told her she had a vaguely bored expression also not paying attention to him taking a look around the room. She smiled at the technology then her smile dropped into a neutral expression her eyes glazed over when she looked at the medical computer near one of the biobeds many of which were not in use. She looked directly at Spock not exactly surprised by his appearance in fact she found him very attractive for some odd reason, her glazed eyes were gone they were alert albeit they looked sad, sympathetic almost no compassionate was a better word for it. Kirk looked at his First Officer following her gaze that landed on him, she was hardly surprised at that.  
"You lost more than your planet did you Commander Spock?" She asked him catching him off guard the way she said it was in an unusual accent a mix of accents throughout the world in the early 21st century on Earth. It was odd to hear her accent yet know that she had been places and done things while on Earth yet be so compassionate to a hybrids emotions suppressed for a long while as is custom to any Vulcan child raised on Vulcan or expected of Vulcan children at an early age.  
"How'd you know that?"Kirk asked baffled himself a little shocked too.She waved to the medical computer active nearby turning her head sluggishly in that direction she was doing this to ease the pain in her shoulders that was caused by a injury that she dares not think of.  
"The computer told me. Also anyone who has felt pain can get past that facade of stoic-ness and see that he is suffering beneath it all terribly so. Zey say zhat it can only hold before zee wall either starts to crumble or zhat it comes crashing down. Bad thing zhat is a terrible sight too isn't it?" She raised her scared left brow still uneven from an old injury after Christmas Day lucky she only needed a stitch or two like Spock would do.  
"Hmmm. You have a slight case of scoliosis, did you ever crack your---"  
"The bone right here?" she turned to the doctor McCoy using her left hand's pointer finger to motion to the area just above her brow drawing an invisible line with the finger a quarter of the length of her left brow. he was surprised raising both of his bows stunned she she remembered an injury.  
"Yes,"  
"Okay so it might have been unintentional I have no clue how I managed that yes I was crying in bed after being yelled at viciously I can't remember why or what I did to get yelled at by my mom. I never liked seventeen or sevens in general when it came to age anyway they turned out to be either bad years for me or an embarrassment to my existence. I remember I was hungry that's it and having soup later on afterwards." She said recalling the information was easy.  
"Okay then, anything else?"  
"I cracked my right hip at thirteen either going up or down the stairs again don't know why."  
"Your bones are tougher than I thought they managed to be taking a beating yet heal with very little damage to any tissue only the bone tells the tale."  
"Bones is it?"  
"Huh?"  
"They call you _Bones_ right?" She said motioning to the people present.  
"Ye..yeah." Bones was stunned, _how much does this woman know?_ Bones thought. Not feeling the slight tingle at the back of his skull as she absentmindedly read his thoughts she detested that part of being a telepath she at least wanted to be able to choose who, when and where not invade personal privacy that was more often than not (always somehow related to her) about her which was annoying her brain was acting like 'I care about what they think lets see who can I eavesdrop on peoples innermost thoughts today' it disturbed her because it started when she was thirteen during her first period they first manifested as aura reading. She couldn't see the auras but she knew what mood they were in came in handy when reading a friend-who-wasn't-much-of-friend-who-threatened-to-kill-me-on-multiple-occasions to tell if she was going to either be in one of those moods or be nice today (apparently that friend had an identical twin sister too). Evolving as she got older until now a high level Empathic, Telepath who used the telepathy to expand her Tehnopathy abilities that were strong to being with on a scale that was abnormal. Did I mention she nearly lost her mind because of it? If it hadn't been for that fight on the bus during her freshman year of HS she would have gone up the wall she didn't fight back being a sworn pacifist after incidents she keeps hidden.  
"Too much Bones." She answered tilting her head slightly to the left her gaze was in her eyes they melted from seriousness to a caring hazel one that touched him.  
"You spoke about pain what do you know of pain?"  
"Are you having the reoccurring nightmares? Of you being unable to save those who you loved the most?" She asked tilting her head to the right now her gaze shifted like her body turning once more towards Spock.  
"Yes." Spock said softly loud enough for her to hear clearly.  
"They are similar to the Earthen-bound Fire-dreams, you try to save those you love the most but you end up being trapped with them dying amongst them?"  
"yes, only on a ship."  
"Your minds way of telling you mourn but do so openly the wound will take longer to heal if you don't talk about it. In your case you are of an endangered species I think that on any occasion it is worth risking a life for." She said her voice was calming her eyes spoke of pure agony long past.  
" _'In his case'_ care to elaborate Miss?"  
"You lost an entire planet it hurts more because you not only lost your mother but everything you knew pleasant or not. Vulcan's now all hurt that pain will never go away you intend on continuing your species you forget that their are long forgotten colonies long since cut off from Vulcan they are out their then go look. The pain of losing the ones you love is hard enough but to lose people you never met people who were innocent children, husbands, wives, even the ancestors whom are great amongst history of Vulcan, Surak being an example of such. You can't keep such pain pent up or it will induce rage and frustration perhaps even stress, but this could be far worse Spock I ...can't help you no one can if you won't talk about it because those feeling don't go away if you bottle them up either it makes it worse than it already is."  
"Logic dictates---"  
"Logic is bullshit in such an experience their is no logic dictating how one _should_ feel after losing ones Home Planet!" She yelled their was a roar in those words that shook everyone to the very core.  
"Surak has been physically gone since the Earth's standard fourth century, he died of radiation poisoning yet he _forgave those responsible_ for such acts. He didn't see his home planet get consumed by a black hole singularity from the core of the planet itself. You and the Vulcan's that remain do have to live with that horror they were completely helpless to stop it from happening. Only you can choose what you will do mourn? Or be silent and let it eat you alive?"  
"Vat are you doing?" Chekov whispered coming over to her right shoulder of the new woman.  
"I'm winging it," I whispered back knowing he will hear me anyway.  
"Vhy?"  
"It okay to morn that which could have been and what was torn away from everyone. The pain with such simply doesn't go away..."I whispered to Chekov he nodded.  
"How can you feel so strongly about that?"  
"I weep for thee." I surprised everyone with my perfect Vulcan language speaking.  
Silence was awkward like everything else here it was almost like these people were in shock of what I just said.  
"Vhere did you learn Wulcan?"  
"Not a slightest idea."  
"Has anyone seen my glasses? Damn my eyes are aching." I rubbed my eyes grabbing something in a side container of the cyrostasis chamber that opened at her voice command. Taking out her purple glasses prescription lenses made of plastic as well from the container putting them on,  
"Better."she looked at Chekov expecting something it seems she communicates more with her eyes than with language though she could do both.  
"Vhat?"Chekov asked wondering what she wanted.  
"I seem to misplaced my shoes," She grinned widely balancing on her barren balls of her feet her eyes sparkled as she said this.  
"My names Amber Toress." I lied very expertly I was a better liar than most people though a physical reaction would be noticed though my heart was racing since I got up so I don't think no one will notice.


	3. Panic on the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I don't wish to spoil it. So yeah.** Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### mild tone to it many crazy things. Star trek doesn't belong to me neither does any of the pop culture references I may mention in this fic.
> 
> two chapters in one day is good isn't it? Chekov's POV

"Captain you are needed on the bridge." Sulu said through the Kaptain's communicator.  
"Can I get some shoes please my feet are freezing?!" 'Amber' asked she vas damn near vhining almost it vas annoying and amusing. She used her eyes to tell the two kids who came down here villingly following her to leave with her eyes they left following en suit after the Kaptain. Heading to their normal on duty posts Chekov's on the bridge as navigator his first cousin Anya Checkov headed down to engineering, she was capable in the fields as both a science officer and a engineer she chose to be an engineer because she liked red more despite being a redshirt supposedly having bad luck and a reputation for getting killed more often than others. Heading to his post just as a red alert vas called by the captain everyone knew that either something bad was going down or something else.  
"They are hailing us Captain." Uhura reported.  
"On screen." The captain said.It was section 31 , _again_ only I recognized this guy my eyes widened as I recognized the face that I hated so much. I cursed loudly in Russian much to Urura's surprise I recognized him I wished I didn't the disowned son of my uncle after he found out that the neighbors kid called his son several things that had truth in them he immediately was disowned afterward a shame to the Chekov name and an insult to our Russian honor.  
"Hello _Captain Kirk_ and vho do ve have here? My beloved Cousin Pavel A Chekov," He said that sickenly sweet tone it made my stomach clench a false sweet one that made me nearly lose it. My hands in my lap digging hard into my legs Sulu looked on he seemed scared by this man vho knew me more than I vished him to. "Ah Chekov vouldn't vant to hurt your friend's if I vere you."He warned raising his right hands pointer finger up. "Shut up."I spoke in perfect English no accent at all I never did that before. The way he was reacting was well downright terrifying he was really angry and very careful to attempt to contain it on the other end of the hail at least.  
"How 'bout this Chekov you vuss vhy don't you try and fight me _like you could before_!" He guffawed hysterically finding it very funny.  
The tone grew a bit darker as I clenched my fists til they were bone white and unclenching them repeatedly trying not to flip out entirely. I vas tempted to take him on that offer only problem ees vhy vhould I? "You act as if you care about anyone you care about no one not even family." I said very careful on the vords I used but the vay I said it was ten times worse It cut like a broadsword and vas colder than ice ten times vorse than the vay my face was expression vise. It vas darker than usual the brightness in that face gone the moment I recognized my cousin I lost all sense of myself.  
"Your right Chekov I _don't care_ **about you!** " He snapped coldly.  
"You'll live to regret threatening Ensign Pavel Chekov." Kaptain threatened him he just laughed he vas never scared of the consequences because he never cared enough to face them like a man.  
"I vill? Von't I? Lets see about that." He said the taunted tone in the transmission made me sick as it cut off and he beamed onto the bridge a deadly glitter in his eyes.  
"Commander?"  
He phased into a over grown tiger tvice the normal size of an earth tiger I turned around facing him in a fury, I leaped forvard and changed I heard clothing shred but I didn't care I only sav _him_ and that traitorous grin. His pain vould soothe me enough to ensure that he knew that this vas the end for him as I leaped over onto his back dragging him pitifully by the tail into the hall vhere it began and ended their. A volf wersus a tiger how quaint? A overgrown volf the size of a horse vs overgrown tiger I liked those odds because size just makes more blind-spots and veak points. He batted me aside injuring my shoulder I went for the tendons in his back legs nearly had me off by an inch. i bit his tail again this time drawing serious attention I know ....


	4. Attack on honor? What is honor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of blood and action as Chekov faces off with his cousin with a horrible past, whom he despises for some reason long before he stayed at his uncle's place that fateful day. Chekov reveals how deep that hatred runs and that it is the reason he rarely speaks about a family member who insulted him so deeply. He can deal with bullies he can't deal with a cousin who he has sworn many oaths against...and he will go to great lengths to ensure he is gone. At what cost to the crew of _USS Enterprise_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **action and lots of blood maybe even some fluff and some humor.**  
>  I don't own Star Trek or any of the references to pop culture.  
> In this chapter maybe we'll find out why OC is hiding her real identity or maybe not we shall see.  
> Pavel Chekov's POV and McCoy POV

I saw red, I hated him with a passion even before I came to stay at my Uncle's house that one year. I howled as he retaliated scathingly scratching my left flank eet healed quickly after all I was a verevolf I ducked to avoid a blow to my mussel with the giant tiger paw. He and I ended up getting a stun phaser bolt to my back repeatedly eet worked on the veretiger eet just made me angrier. Blind fury ruled my already furious state common sense had no domain in such a state as did the recognition of anybody except of my enemy. I had no desire to play coy or even play nice vith the cousin vho i vanted dead more than anything else. This may seem weird but eet vas a vay of life for someone like me who had a need a cold desire for revenge.  
I turned vhipping around seeing Doctor McCoy firing at me I could taste his fear eet smelled stronger than usual. I saw his phaser get set to the kill setting my eyes widened in fear as now i knew what happened next wouldn't be good I whimpered my tail between my legs backing up apparently they didn't get the message because everything went black.  
McCoy's POV:  
I saw that overgrown dog on my way to the bridge as it attacked an overgrown tiger or was it the other way around people started barking out orders i got a phaser and shot at the dog it didn't even get stunned like the giant tiger. It whipped around to face me its curly brown fur showed nothing except those eyes showed hate as I changed the setting to kill. Its eyes widened in fear it whimpered it ears going back in fear going backwards as its hind legs touched the wall of the hallway it seemed to be going to submit but someone ordered me to fire at the creature I shot at it.It yelped in agony , those eyes turned from its former color to a bright blue as cold as ice. A snarl ripped from its throat one that wasn't present before the cold animal was set free. Much to my horror it stood with ease on it's hind legs batting away the phaser in my hand shattering into several pieces against the wall. I feared for my life as it was at least eight feet tall not counting its pointed ears pushed forwards with its snarling mussel. Snarling in my face I was frozen with fear just as it was about to lunge i was pushed out of the way by Spock where I was standing the wall was clawed at deeply gouged into the metal were four claw marks.  
"Doctor McCoy i think we better run." Spock got me up half running half dragging me away from the howls. He charged at us on all fours running after ever the faster until security cut it off shooting at it. Biting the entire team before running on after me whom it tracked me by smell I expected that from an overgrown dog, I heard screams from the hall where the intercepting security team was. Their were now way more howls than their was before it sounded like he made some more friends and more into a pack of wolves even better i liked this ship better from a distance.  
"What the hell is going on you green-blooded hobgoblin?!" I demanded from Spock.  
"it's chekov he's completely gone into a rage with consistent werewolf traits."  
"Why did he go into a rage?"  
"His cousin seems to be the cause. I never heard him swear such profanity loudly at anyone much less show such aggression towards a single person."  
"Enough talk give me the short version."  
"it seems he won't stop until he is either dead or the cousin I speak of in question is."  
The Captain ran past phaser drawn on Chekov-wolf who stood up on its hind legs and turned towards his captain.  
"Chekov stop!"  
"I am the wolf. Chekov was knocked unconscious by your Doctor McCoy, your orders are meaningless to me _Captain Kirk_ they do make for a humoring show though." The wolf growled in a accented English it was odd to watch him speak and listen to it.  
"What are you intentions?"  
"To kill."  
"Who?"  
"The weretiger."  
"Captain it is unwise---"Spock began he was cut off by Wolf-chekov.  
"Shut up Vulcan, by the way McCoy..." he rushed over and nicked me enough to draw a small drop of blood enough to draw the tiger here on its hindlegs running towards the smell of blood.  
"You!" The tiger roared less than barely intelligible to human or vulcan ears.  
"bring it fluffy rabbit." the wolf taunted they clashed earning their fair shares of injury. He laughed when he insulted the weretiger laughing towards the ceiling if the weretiger could blush in that form he would have that was a stain on his ugly reputation worse than calling a big dangerous cat to a small prey item that it can easily eat. taking to all fours the wolf bit down hard on the tigers back legs as it roared in pain nearly He ducked narrowly missing getting the wolfs ears cut off with its claws. The wolf moved to the other flank before the tiger moved on all fours as well making the ground even. The wolf quickly moved under him to behind the tiger on all fours grabbing the tiger by the tail and not letting go for anyone or anything until the opportune moment sliding down under the tigers underbelly getting in front of its chest standing upright. Seeing the fear in the tigers eyes I looked away closing my eyes as the next thing that happened was too gross for me to understand. they both dropped one of exhaustion the other was dead at least close enough. 

The wolf howled a victory echoing down the hallways of the deck the ones he changed howled back a victory as well, in horror they looked on as the curley furred wolf stained in the blood of his enemy as the bulkhead of the deck hallway they were in was stained and splattered in red blood of a weretiger who in its final moments gurgled any words that it could think of possibly trying to either curse or beg forgiveness no one could tell what. landing on all fours once again not seeing the giant werecougar of a peculiar color behind him on all fours before standing up doing a Vulcan Nerve pinch to wolf-chekov who immediately turned to blackness. The wolf had won but at a cost would it be too high of a price to pay?


	5. Bait and several stuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chekov has no idea what the wolf did- _ok maybe a little_ more than he lets on anyway. Even with his cousin who he hated dead officially, section 31 is going to have a feild day with this one maybe even feeding Chekov to the dogs. Ironic, that he feels pleasure from it's outlook. Maybe this chekov was a bad version? Or maybe the kill shot that Bones gave him really did do more than damage chekov? will the chekov everyone knows ever recover or will he spend the rest of his days as the wolf human version of himself (wolf minded no pun intended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ah... this is going to get really weird. Especially in this chapter, commments welcome good or bad.  
> I own nothing of Star Trek or any pop culture references I may mention.  
> I own OC and Mystery Character.  
> mind the language their might be some in along with other disturbing things, and fluff in this chapter possibly dry humor as well. Mind the inaccuracies I'll fix them later too. also note the darker tones and mentions of murder (that was never committed) possible on chekov.

Chekov was facing off with an oddity he rarely heard of them in his wolf mind who hated only one weretiger but no others, the wolf told him to use a drop of McCoy's blood to lure the weretiger to him where he finished his old vendetta. His cousin was many things but he deserved nothing worse than what he got for what he did to Chekov as a seven year old leaving him to die in the Siberian wilderness _on purpose_ after telling an innocent Chekov that they were going to the zoo or somewhere he always wanted to go Moscow Chekov remembered it was one or the other. it hazed over years ago filled with only rage as he was dropped off in the icy confines of the Siberian Wilderness by his own first cousin Leo D Chekov who was probably driving said vehicle illegally. Leo laughed at him when he got all teary eye when i asked 'this isn't Moscow or the zoo why did you lie?' he said to me cruely 'get out.' I did only because he got out of his seat and pushed me out into the cold snow.  
 **"Yeah I lied. Because no Chekov weakling like you is going to be missed by either of his parents if they are infuriated by their son having a puny little cold or a sprained ankle. Weakness is like sleep, sleep is for the weak." He picked me up by my shirt raising me off the ground by three feet and with sudden ease throwing me into a snow drift ten feet away from the road if you could call it that. I got up freezing from the snow walking towards him shivering even though I was used to the long cold winters. The car itself was specially built for the tundra being build like a car with extras like a snowmobile except for the closed in part and heated air and all around more comfortable seats than a snowmobile had.**  
 ****"WHY!? You bring me out here to die, and expect a positive response?"I roared my voice cracked he smirked at me as i glowered at him my eyes fiery and colder than the icy contentment around us.  
"You are expecting an answer."He chuckled darkly.  
"yes! a reason for this I don't care what it is just tell me why?" I was losing my anger now as I vented his face got darker after that a mask once unhidden you never forget it because it was the face you would expect on a murders face right before he killed his unwary prey, _he was only twelve how could he have that hidden underneath it all?_ Chekov thought then to himself.  
"Simple, Pavel you have everything I ever wanted father despite it all still manages and a mother who at least bothers to look at you." He said darkly as he got closer to my face I flinched away out of fear he would bite me.  
"So I decided what better way than to make them suffer even more by not knowing one of their own killed another chekov a seven year old boy and only child to Anna and her husband. Oh how they will suffer at least I will ensure that you die where no one will suspect to find you our here-" He motioned to all around us before continuing. "In the most desolate place _in Russia_ . **Don't worry Pavel at least the ice will keep you company along with the Wolverines I hope you enjoy your new home and icy coffin." He bowed slightly he was being dramatic but he wanted it to be. He started to walk away Before he could jump back in he tossed me a supply of wilderness gear for the tundra a oddity for his supposed nature including a tent and a sleeping bag with a backpack with various supplies inside so i could at least some what survive for a day or two.**  
 **"To play out you stupidly sick fantasy!" I spat saliva coming out of my mouth some down my chin as I said that I wiped that away with my long sleeved shirt.**  
"Be grateful I gave you any supply what fun would it be if you died immediately? No I want you to live long enough so you know no one knows the truth except me."  
"If I live to see adulthood I will kill you!"I screamed as he got in the drivers seat of the car and drove off only pausing for a millisecond when he heard that. forgive **determination to kill me by a bastard twelve year old boy.**  
 __  
It would be two weeks before I made my way out of the Tundra and well fed might I add the first town I ventured into out of the Siberian wilderness were well acquainted with Russia's child abduction system called the police when they recognized me from being all over the media news. With a stunning appreciation to know my parents ,I was surprised, were worried sick about me when I was missing and overjoyed when I was found alive but greatly different. as some put it the once very normal child was very much abnormal after that even a child protege has his limit apparently with that own his cousin Leo Chekov.  
  
Chekov was gone the old Chekov happy-go-lucky one was as good as gone it took him two years just after that to get back into his normal attitude after the Siberian accident but even a genius level Starfleet officer had to get used to death. Something seriously was wrong with Chekov he _enjoyed_ watching Leo Chekov die and repeated the scene in his mind repeatedly causing him pleasure he rarely experienced a sickening pleasure of the death of another. for the time being he was held in the brig of the Enterprise till they could figure out what they were going do with him and the loss of his sanity. That grin wasn't his it was a sadistic crazy grin that scared people away his smile wasn't their either it was gone his eyes were blue even in human form now it seems chekov was gone.  
"It ain't right for him to be cooped up like a rooster in a hen's house except without the hens." Amber said to the security gaurds whom she disarmed so they would let her pass. She walked towards Chekov's cell without fear without anything afterall it had been she who stopped me.  
"Privet, wolfie." She said doing a Vulcan salute when she said that she was an odd one.  
"Privet," I answered calmly.  
"You are very lucky ya' know?"  
"..."  
"You may not answer wolfie but I know that you fear just as much for Pavel as anyone else."  
"Da."  
"I know that you got shot will a kill setting from those blasted Phasers. If he was killed by such a shot you wouldn't be able to change back into a human would you?"  
"Da."  
"He's unconscious while you are not."  
"You don't know?"  
"Only you can conferm such."  
"he's comatose."  
"As I suspected you can lure him out of it after all I doubt anyone would want to not hear his side of the story? Da?"  
"Perhaps."  
The rest is a vague blur as wolfie drifts off to his normal place of consciousness within Chekov's mind while a very much stunned and disoriented Pavel emerges from the midst of it all his eyes returning to their normal shade before hand.  
"Vhy am I in -"  
"The brig? Ah its a very long story Chekov one I think you don't want to hear."  
"Your name ..."  
"Roza Yezhova I was adopted at sixteen into Russian family. My parents they had five children and when I was sixteen I defied their orders to stay with my friends they picked out for me. They were bad infliences on me I think they expected me to OD on their watch I hung out with my _real friends_ and they went postal. They put me up for adoption hoping that they would never see me again the first part is too painful for me to dare remember so I changed my name when I got dual citizenship to both america and russia. Preferring Russia over my bastard parents home country they would later die under the friends whom the picked for me formerly whose parents were driving under the influence of Crack. My biological parents died after the person driving wrapped the car around a tree they were the only fatalities apparently the universe does have a sense of humor." She said quietly Chekov's eyes widened he recognized the name the Diplomat of histories finest hour earth History at least she improved russia's own economy in the process of her ability.  
"Eet is impossible is eet?"  
"i've been in a cyrostasis tube for a good two hundred years so what do you think?"  
"Miss Amber you have assaulted the security officers in the brig-"Spock began she turned to face both Scotty, Spock, Uhura distantly on the other side of the room watching as she leaned against the white wall of the brig, Kirk and even Bones was here. _How quaint they come to ensure that my lies don't go any farther do they? Good luck because they have already failed._ Roza thought to herself she already formulated over twenty different ways to escape the current situation she was in. From various different combos matching each one of their separate personalities to take them off guard maybe even anger a few of them. She was counting on such actions for her plan to fully work.  
"What are you going to do about it sexy pointy eared Vulcan?" She grinned widely at the term causing Spock to both stumble at the words and blush a green color taken aback by such a comment that was both true and lightly teasing.  
"Hey!" Uhura shouted.  
"hey what pretty girl come get some." She motioned for as fight and a fight she got knocking Uhura aside in hand-to-hand. Breathing heavily as she tried to get up but couldn't gasping for breath. Spock ended up half unconscious by various moves of Earth origin apparently Kung Fu Dragon style was made to be unpredictable but she made sure she didn't seriously injure him as it was against the words of her master's dojo motto she had a thing with tight spaces especially being cornered by people she didn't really trust fully. Scotty was easily disabled with a Vulcan Nerve pinch by her how she knew it was anyone's guess. McCoy was knocked out with a simple pistol whip from Spock's dropped Phaser, Kirk was harder she ended up running away from him when she sensed something she didn't want to be in the same room with another werebeast that smelled so horrible coming from the vents above. She was feeling unaggressive when it came to them but she was stopped by Chekov's new pack three or four red shirts pulled her back into the room while a fourth dropped from a jefferies tube above and unlocked Chekov from the brig.  
Chekov gave Roza a hug in thanks a grin on her face despite her causal worry over losing people like him after all the wolf is a protector and still they remain as strong as ever  
"Well isn't this great, I got beat up by a dog and a lioness in one day!" McCoy groaned applying some terribly dry sense of humor as he came too soon after.  
"Uh, Cougar... not a lioness different thing. Only lions come out when they are needed they most relative to country they are in legend and that is inherited not to mention extremely rare ah?"roza said in a daze for a moment she looked like she only spoke absentmindedly.  
"Vhat?"Pavel asked playfully teasing her.  
"Never mind that Pavel."Roza said jokingly cleaning her glasses before putting them back on it was an oddity to see anyone with glasses on during this century.  
"Damn cats even worse than the hounds come out here." McCoy muttered to himself leaving for sickbay.  
"I think rest assured that this won't happen again Pavel?"  
"da,"  
"Good because i'm probably the next of kin to Chaos." She grinned running off passing up Bones.


	6. Lies and hints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Amber' is a codename but for what? Roza is being uncoopertative but either ends up flirting with Spock or Scotty maybe even having fun with Chekov. Chekov seems to have calmed down but does he have a old dept to settle with all werecats-?  
> She ends up earning the rage of Nyota Uhura who loves Spock, but Spock is impressed by her Klingon being both perfect and her Vulcan. "She even understands Romulan!" Scotty was seriously impressed.  
> Chaos ensues on the bridge when she goes to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ###### Bad-ish chapter summery but good enough for me. Okay, so this stuff is going to get more intense in here. Im not really going to look up any words except in simple vulcan or klingon I am not going to have any Romulan to english translasion :( sorry about that I might in later chapter just forewarning you guys I own nothing of star trek or any pop culture i may or may not mention are not mine either. I own only OC and Mystery character (yes not the same thing to me anyway) nonprofit stuff i just do this for fun. Comments welcome as always along with various criticisms or otherwise I hope you enjoy this,i'll try my best to build up the romance in this one. No promises but I'll see if it works out on the bridge. Gorn will be mentioned along with WWIII and Colonel Green (i am really going to make his reputation worse than the latvian genocide because he has no honorable traits wwiii does that to xenophobic monsters) and Gorn predecessors called simply 'the Blood-colored Gorn' not very inventive but it was the best she could come up with. I'm testing out some new styles I hope you get why. Mentions of several diseases that may not be diseases at all, cause you don't get sick off them & die like one would a untreated disease that has a cure.

#####  Bridge of the _USS Enterprise_

"Welcome to the Bridge."  
"Way cool,mate." Roza was grinning ear to ear her white teeth surprisingly she was very  
likable past her gem-in-the-rough exterior she just wasn't very trusting to people whom she didn't know. Though she was far more knowledgeable than half the people on this ship which is saying something, since she formerly just worked on aircraft of any kind which could be considered an entirely different set up from a spaceship which our very lives depend on everyday. After-all in the depths of space their is only a vacuum outside of this ship unless you have a space suit on or we park the ship under the sea, which we have done albeit I wished to forget my own demotion though it remained.  
She looked at the captain who stood beside her, her grin faded she cocked her head seemingly concerned mildly.  
"What?"The captain asked.  
"Nevermind."  
"Okay then for temporary arrangement for you: your assigned to the helm next to Chekov."  
"Oh joyous." One of the ensigns teased vaguely nodding my direction I knew they were making fun of me.cause that's the only time the mind-reading telepathy works unfortunately not when and where I want it to work.  
 _Freak of woman and from the twenty first century even worse._  
"PetaQ, El es un hijo de bastardo." She easily switched from Klingon expletives to Spanish which surprised them they understood that she called them a bastard that was it they didn't understand Klingon at all.  
"Watch it, I will not tell you again Ensigns because this ain't your homeland." She snarled taking her seat oddly enough her mind was clear devoid of emotion almost or at least hidden emotion.  
"Ma'am?"The ensigns were confused that dared insult her honor.  
"Shut up and do your goddamned job." It brought out a different side in her a dangerously realistic and calculating.  
"Unexpected and explosive."  
"You have to be with half the people I worked under _unwillingly_ I wanted the man to perish like the millions her _ordered_ killed, the men, women and children it didn't matter to him who they were if they were young and sick. 'The weak will perish' as his second in command always said I watched him die in brutal agony I enjoyed every second of it," She grinning crookedly before frowning their was a part of her that was beastal in nature. "it disturbs me, but I did enjoy as he begged for me to help him I refused the radiation he succumbed to only because i drugged him for the death of my friends and put him in a truck to the 'dead zone' as we called it I had radiation pills to counter the effects. I taunted him with it, as he taunted me before he always did like tormenting his victims before killing them I heard that he often raped the living victims before they died."  
"Graphic?"  
"Not on the bridge."  
"Graphic would imply me telling you all the gory details of Colonel Greens genocide. His lot were full of eco-terrorists I was forced into it not out of choice they kidnapped me if you will I was what? 29 maybe I stopped counting how old I was when i was eighteen so theirs that."  
"You met Colonel Green?"  
"Bloodthirstiest man I have ever met, I have dealt with a verity of serial killers, cannibals of the murdering type, mass murders, psychopathic homicidal maniacs, gangsters, and others that I will not mention but I never met anyone _that xenophobic_ in my entire life. Most people don't care who you are personally the world moves on , for him he made sure everyone died where would it had ended? He lacked the normal ability to tell himself to stop he couldn't stop i think he got high off the crap..."

#####  Sickbay

"Why are you down here?"  
"My mentally disturbing nature of memory inside my head got in the way."  
"Ok...ay." McCoy said rolling his eyes.  
"Along with my mentally ill nature they think I'm disturbed."  
"Yeah you probably are."  
"I am thoroughly insulted its not like I am going around killing people!" She yelled.  
"Definition of disturbed has changed very little for morons it seems."  
"I would say something but I know I'll regret it as always have regretted something." She kicked him in the left shin and stepped on his right foot. apparently to his surprise she didn't kick or step on his foot hard. Next thing he knows he's being dragged into a one sided tango to her playful amusement, apparently she has ADHD along with a high end Autism accounting for her weird eccentricities. Apparently she was having sugar overload from a breakfast that normally would have not affected her but obviously she isn't normal.She ended the tango by lifting me on a biobed like it was nothing before running off excitedly apparently having had too much true excitement in Sickbay.

##### Engineering 

"Keenser? Keenser where are you?" Scotty was looking around for his friend and fellow Engineer. When he ran into an overactive and very hyper Roza literally he ran into her, or was it the other way around.  
"Oh Keenser he's up there." She motioned up to where Keenser was above sitting cross legged on a chamber above.  
"Sorry about nearly running ye over lass."  
"No problema, just running off the sugar I be good in half an hour depending on what it was."  
"Nice Warp core dilithuim chambers by the way. The Enterprise is your first and only love is it? Possibly your pride and joy too." She seemed to say this in a daze as she ran off once again . Leaving Scotty stunned and possibly enamored by her sense of knowing what is what in engineering he went after her she hit her head off a low hanging pipe but she was relatively unhurt with no sort of concussion at all. Apparently she liked 'smart men who were nice and who knew how to treat a lady' Scotty was one of those people whom in her time were so very rare and precious. It seems the feeling was mutual, after that they hit it off if you will the crew didn't even know they were so busy with the mission at hand.  
"So what else do know?"  
"That the alcohol is all gone." looking into the cup of hers comically (on purpose) finding it empty.  
"Hey Mister Scott. You are requested on the bridge."  
"I think that may be unwise."  
"Why?"  
"Inebriated and drunk go swimmingly well together...ugg I'm never using _'swimmingly'_ again." She blanched.  
"I think she might be right on that." Scotty eyes dulled from s much alcohol and his sentences slurred as the alcohol began to take effect.I steadied him when he got up lucky what I was drinking was non-alcoholic. Helping him back to his room while Keenser helped the Captain, she enjoyed every second of it especially when he sobered up. She was going to hear it from the local 'hall monitor dogs' (not literal mind you) she just like insulting their profession which was useless pretty much to her.  
"Hey!"  
"Hey what?" She was acting dumb after she left Scotty's room.  
"You failed to report to your room or report that you were staying elsewhere on tis ship."  
"Don't you get it? The joke is on your pathetic excuse for a Job last time I saw a hall montior I was in the third grade I thought the professon if you _could call it that_." She scoffed at it taunting him.  
"You want points?"  
"I'm not a local whore."

**_"Remember I have often told you teasingly when they used to say I was next of kin to Chaos."_**


	7. What are points to me? Are they like points for car?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #####  Insulted guys who aren't taking lightly to Roza chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Various pop culture references don't belong to me neither does Star trek.  
> I thought when I first realized where was Anya? well she returns to the spot light this chapter. Oc and mystery character belong to me. Comments welcome, please criticism is welcome too and or anything else you people wish to add. no STID references or spoilers in this one. :) i might mave messed up pairings so i'll fix that later double checking...  
> I may mention WWIII and abortions (sorry for those who don't agree with it I'll explain why in this chapter update)  
> sorry short chapter. Mind the Russian accents written I'm still trying to figure it all out, its harder than it looks to get the accent written down. I'll fix the Russian accents later I promise. Oh and Anya is a linguist in many languages Spanish is one of her favorites next to her native Russian she started learning it as a child of 7 and it took off from their.

#####  Botany lab

"Anya?" It was uhura she came to see the young Chekov.  
"yes?"  
"I need your advice." Uhura came to stand next to her she showed concern.  
"On vhat?"  
"Men."  
"Señor Spock giving you?"  
"No, he was surprised by the advances by Amber Toress."  
Uhura said she was concerned herself. Anya Chekov Coforted her with a hand oover her shoulder reassuring her it would be all right. "Ha! vhat are you dense?"  
Anya joked a crooked grin breaking along her face. "What?"  
" _'Toress'_ es insult."  
"what?!"  
"I recognized her immediately she es distant ancestor to some of us Chekov's."  
"That es a half lie actually," Pavel stepped in he couldn't help but overhear it. They stared at him dumbfounded _this was_ **supposed** _to be a private conversation. The two ladies thought in unison_ , never realizing that they had an instantaneous moment of thought alignment (they were on the same page) which was good course Anya was a mild telepathy her abilities suppressed due to her will to keep herself from invading people's personal privacy. That's a human quality some don't seem to want to respect it as in the case of a former scandal before all the craziness of the 21st century really began NSA based, the corrupt normally brainwash their citizens or just take information without asking. "really?"  
Uhura breathed it was rare that someone heard about a 21st century ambassador that didn't spy. "She improve Russian economy better than it ever vas. "  
"ve consider her extended family. Am Russian, ve are like that."Pavel said admiring Roza's life work. "What was she?"  
"Diplomat from San Francisco to Russia, Diplomats at that time vere often used as spy's for other nations. She vasn't one of those people she helped improve relations rather than destroying them through spying."  
"ok, enough just tell me..."  
"Vhat she haf no interests in Spock."

Anya assured Uhura who seemed to feel reassured after that.

#####  Bridge

"what do our sensors tell us from the survey?"  
The Captain asked Spock. "Two planets are barely class M, the third is inhabited by native life forms fully habitable three peaceful intelligent races on the surface."Spock reported.  
"but the races are just starting to get a form of technology non-harmful to their environment."  
Roza noted she seemed lucid for now once she got started however she didn't seem to stop unless she was blocking out the more painful details and not telling anyone. The Captain read Doctor McCoy's report on her mental state: _possible mild Post Traumatic Stress Disorder dating back to her late teenaged years 16 to 18 at the rough estimate she didn't see a psychologist do to a general distrust of women psychologist's she was 'assigned' apparently she had a different definition of such where ever she was. I noticed she had several abortions five in total I found her 'z-drive' I used the tricorder to make compatible files to our computer she had her entire history stored in their including all her medical, adoption at sixteen, psyche eval, school records, and everything else under the sun. She was put up for adoption by her biological parents after a big shouting match fight it never left her, She was adopted a few weeks later by a semi wealthy family of influence in Russia she was well liked by all those whom she met she learned Russian as quickly as she could memorizing the Cyrillic alphabet before she left for Russia to meet her new family,she has duel citizenship in both countries, her ability is matched by her photographic memory, her medical isn't as extensive as one may think. ADHD and Autism: medicated for both, she said something about being easy for ADHD, Autism is a different factor it causes an increase in IQ apparently her biological sister had ADD ADHD Autism and many others and to her claim "was smarter than she put herself off to be she played dumb because she was used to getting her way in ways I dare not describe because its off subject". About the Abortions though they worry me early on abortions the doctor noted that she was brought to the clinic by supposed 'radiation sickened' prisoners who were perfectly healthy and didn't have any radiation sickness at all in their body, after being raped repeatedly by a man known as "Green's second-in-command". the last three abortions were earlier than the others surprisingly she caught it before the third week he noted "she came to me telling me what happened that the Colonel's illegitimate child *in the eyes of the church* to one of his whores that he (the colonel) married and kept close to him, apparently this kid was the result seventeen when he first started to take notice in women and he was seven years her(Roza's) senior when he waited his turn waiting till she was on her period to get his way. The result was several weeks of undetermined torment and rape along with treats of a cat o' nine tails (the big one) to her back if she disobeyed him she tried to scream for help she would rather anyone but him. She got gagged by him for her trouble ,knocked out, stripped, tied to a pole in the center of his house and beat with it. he didn't even bother treating her wounds when she raped her it hurt like all hell. she refused to bare him any children and to deny him that would be amusing to her own satisfaction." She has been scarred irreparably though the back wounds you can hardly tell they are there virtually nonexistent. I am pretty sure that whatever came before or after was too horrible to even ask her to relive those only do such when necessary and only when we have to face them._ "The scans suggest otherwise."  
The Ensign next to Spock argued. "You rely too much on technology too much its giving me a majorly bad headache."Roza said disdainfully she seemed in one of her'moods' again _that woman is bipolar I swear half the time I wonder what will her next mood be in? The Captain Kirk thought._  
"Do you need to see Doctor McCoy?" The Captain asked concerned.  
"No, the pain I can deal with the annoyance yes. the science officer Anya going at it with spock over the necessitating conditions you are both wrong. The Species is in-tuned with nature because they are Ecological empathic meaning that plants and animals thrive around them. Simple enough I managed to get a clearer signal than either you could get bickering like children. Lemurs were a kind of ancestor for them very cool,"  
Roza noted she was utilizing sensor range to maximum effective range getting more detailed information than anyone else. "You have wery little patience,"  
"No i just tuned you out its easier that it looks."  
"You insult my honor."  
"Remember who said that honor is only directed by those who earn it?"  
"Your father -in-law?"  
Sulu guessed he was close. "No my adopted Russian parent's.Close enough, anyway."  
Roza shrugged "You know this."  
"Yes,"  
"Then tell me wiz kid, even if they understood whould they contemplate?"  
"uhhh...."  
"Exactly. No one knows and no one ever will know thats what got me in trouble the first time trying to save my species ya' know i got repaid in being stuffed in a tube for pleasure. I at least wanted something left their is nothing left for me except my honor and I must defend it."  
"At all costs."

She added.


	8. Old paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty and Roza have a falling out on the Bridge,McCoy doesn't approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've been busy a lot lately I do hope that you people enjoy this, comments welcome.  
> Mind the scatterbrained Roza prehaps she should lay off the sugary sweets?  
> Star Trek doesn't belong to me along with the various reference's i may use in this chapter (this is certain references to pop culture in this one).  
> Lame summery I know either way this is going to have one of TOS animated series references mainly to the Animated series "The Practical Joker"

#####  Bridge 

"Captain are you sure she's up to this she is kind of crazy." Bones whispered to the captain.  
"I can hear you ya' know." Roza said she tended to be a bit erratic as far as the crew could tell.  
"great super hearing."  
"You are insulting vulcan's sense of hearing as well which by far is better in the high pitched range."  
"..."  
"Obvious you don't have to be a Doctor to know that."Roza turned around in her seat she heard the turbolift moving she knew vaguely who it might be.  
"my one ear is higher that the other i dont think it is relevant ―" Roza was cut off by Scotty who entered the bridge in a a hurry.  
She looked shocked to see him covered in purple paint?  
"ah..."she had no clue on how to respond her brows furrowing in confusion.  
"don't tell me you got into a mix with those purple spitting vines of Jarnas five?" Sulu asked barely containing himself.  
"not vines flowers."  
"it looked like a rose to me."  
"You planted it without anyone's foreknowledge?"  
"My grandfather and my biological mother was good with the plants I am good with most things that my mother killed or couldn't get to turn the right color again orchids and poinsettias."  
"Maybe you should stay away from her and plants."  
"I liked engineering better."  
"I liked cyrostasis better." She retorted recovering her dignity.  
"What?"  
"You heard me very clearly!" She drawled at Bones turning to face a purple colored Scotty who was probably red faced under that.  
"people tend not to like me at all constantly overreacting to what I did you think that it was an accident that I was launced into space or that my ship is now destroyed twenty five of the crew burned alive behind a wall of white fire because of Admiral Marcus deciding to use us as _target practice_ when i refused to help him build weapons along Khan. Very few people have shown me any mercy and your Star fleet has only brought destruction upon whatever remains of my friends, I do not answer for a simple mistake and you cry over spilled milk."  
"That stuff has to wear off," Sulu whispered to Roza.  
"It reminds me of purple ink."  
"I'll talk to you later about botany,"  
"You think that humanity has changed? I think not if you are whining about it."  
"You are been cruel."  
"Cruel? If I wanted to be mean you would be crying I could I won't because I have some sense of crossing the line. To do so would be my death it wouldn't be the first time."  
"You, Scotty off the bridge go to sickbay I'll meet you their." McCoy turned to Roza furious. "Get some help."  
"Only you would say that what are my options...either way the answer is ah no. What I say and what I do are two different things the truth is far worse than you can imagine and you aren't going to get it from me."She told truth and she seemed to be puzzled by some detail.  
"By the way Scotty that plant I planted in the Botany lab where exactly did you find it?"  
"In my quarters."Scotty grimaced through gritted teeth  
"Well I didn't take it their unless I was sleep walking which I wasn't. I sleep walk very rarely and only under extreme duration's of stress, and I don't normally go past the exit to my room in this ship in such cases. If i did in any case, why would I do something more off the wall than usual and end up infuriating peoples? i can just start talking and start annoying people with my nonsense and they'll stop listening to me. I am many things stupid-probably, annoying -yes, retarded -very much so, but ignorant of other peoples feelings on purpose mainly in this case-no not on purpose."  
"Than how did it end up in my room?"  
"I ask same thing to purple vine now barricaded in bathroom, it didn't answer. I think 'it' is more like a 'she' i started sneezing when it started to bloom."  
"Why would you baracade a vine in the bathroom?"  
"I don't know, a moment of weakness? I was half asleep when it appeared."  
"I don't understand it either." Spock didn't realize he had black rings around his eyes.  
"Uh, Señor Spock―"She said her eyes turning to the right before turning back to him. "it seems you have been pranked i think," she seemed nervous now. even more so when she started to get bit by Earth Fire Ants causing her to jump up and yell hysterically "Get 'em off! get em off!" she was freaking out because she was having an allergic reaction to the ants venom screaming in pain before runnning into the Turbolift hitting the closed door instead even though it was open a second ago.  
"Did she look terrified?"  
"Da. werry allergic to fire ants." Chekov said the little fire ants were contained easy getting her to breath beyond the chest pain and unconscious severe sweating.  
"that might be a problem." Bones said worried.  
"why?"  
"Because I ..."  
"Doctor, she has stopped breathing."  
"Sickbay,"

#####  Sickbay

"fuck, it feels like i've been hit by truck." Roza said waking up.  
"Yeah, you never said you were allergic to fire ants."  
"I had a reaction to them once when i was seven spent a week in the hospital three week later I get sent to the hospital over a brown widow bite big son of a bitch. I refused to go into the shed for six years after that _'its a brown widow breeding ground are you nuts?'_ the year after I got bit by a wolf spider and my mom didn't believe me they are venomous though not deadly.I was loopy for three days afterwards tells you a lot about how my loving family cared for my own health,"She was sarcastic meaning she was feeling better.  
"anything else?"Bones asked making a note of this.   
"I got bit by a black widow when I was nineteen on my birthday too in the weekend dorms apparently the entire school body flipped out." She said calmly she was exhausted from another near death experience.

#####  Bar

"Has it ever bothered you that Amber knows Vulcan fluently?"  
"To bother would imply a emotional reaction one i am incapable of giving Nyota."  
"But it does concern me the fact she was lying very well her name is hardly Amber she doesn't react to it. She cringes in fear of it or perhaps disgust of it?"  
"Check mate." Anya said winning another game of 3 dimensional chess against a redshirt.  
"Care to play again?"She asked slyly her former challengers were scared off by her sure hand of checkmates.  
"Spock just to tell ya' this: AMBER alert is a old earth thing." Anya said loudly over to Spock halfway across the room seems like she too had hyper hearing based on distance.  
"It makes sense, AMBER alert was for kidnapped children why else would she find it disturbing or cringing away from it?"  
"But why pick it?"  
"Perhaps to send a message, she said she _had_ children perhaps that is why."  
Anya started a new game of 3 dimensional chess with a yellow shirt eager to play chess perhaps to loose?  
"She mentioned Radioactive."  
"Imagine dragons songwriters."  
"assassins creed."  
"Video game series ten in all."  
"The GAP."  
"Song writers, her favorite song from there group is 'You dropped a bomb on me'."  
"How do you know this?"  
"ve talk."


	9. Dawn of Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can understand a lot in life itself but know on this day the Vulcan Spock and a surprising person that we meet, now Roza must face her past that will test the Vulcan Spock, Anya and Pavel in ways they didn't know.

**-Ship wide comm systems go off with message-**  
 _"We have arrived at Talos VII, Security team alpha report to transporter room 1. The distress call received from the farming colony indicated intensily hostile attackers be prepaired for anything. Kirk Out."_  
  
'unusually short and sweet for the Captain I wonder...' Roza though getting her Phaser ready she had done a little modifications to it solid shots with several different beams from one to three but no over heating like with the normal phasers that needed cool down time. Yeah I liked the design very cool and more efficient i did nothing to the design except upload a new stabilizer into the phaser systems core that would ensure it didn't over heat by reducing the heat of the beam itself though stabilizing the re-calibration producing a solid beam of either blue or red. I just hope the prototype of the enhanced normal Phaser works after all i just used what I had easy enough to say I spent all night finishing the re-calibration. Most of the night anyway I need my beauty sleep after all I get stupider without enough sleep, even so the difference would only be noticeable when fired. If it failed I have a backup, never helps to not be prepared for anything that _might_ go horrible wrong.  
My communicator clicked I ran over to it on the other side of my room it was on my bed I half lunged toward it which was proving how nervous I was the hypo that I was given by Doctor McCoy to help with my minor symptoms with ADHD and Autism at best to help me so far it has worked though I mentioned to him it was like a crutch but I had never really fully gotten over it I told him it used to be lot worse Just so happened I needed to get a senior punching me in the head to get my head on straight. I got beat up by a girl and saved by a girl who I owed my life to Victoria MacKenna I said thank you and that i was grateful for what she did.  
Flipping the communicator open answering it.  
"Your needed in the transporter room."  
"The Captain's not coming?"  
"the Captain is allergic to the Talos seven native sunflowers pollen."  
"he's allergic to a lot isn't he? Ah well orders are orders I got a bad feeling that that isn't ...something he would know."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Their is something psychic down their a bad kind of psychic. I hope you know any Jedi Mind tricks we are going to need them too." I answered askew in mentioning this it seems only I was really worried but the Captain was wise enough to send a Vulcan ,a Telepath, a armed security team (what good is weapons when the weapon is telepathy something you can't see!?), A medical officer aka Bones, and Miss Marcus.  
"Just get down here damn it we are waiting on _YOU_!" Bones scouted through the communicator I could tell the man was upset so I got my away team normal attire instead of the dress I refused to wear and the heals I wouldn't be caught dead wearing. I can't walk in heals for extended periods I tried My aches went from ankles to my neck for a week then to my shoulders slowly spreading to the rest of my body.  
"OK ,OK, I'm agoing."I said flipping off the communicator grabbing the Tricorder and running as quickly as i could slidding down the latter sides in the jefferies tubes before reaching the transporter room in three minutes flat.  
"You look ―" Spock was at a loss for words to describe my state, I can't help if my hair is all stupid and flowing in over exaggeration of my head movements.  
"Disheveled." Bones finished awe-strickened he hadn't expected that.I didn't expect Scotty to be among us He looked very purple ink free lucky Bones could degrade the enzimes in the purple 'ink' enough to get it off his face without using more severe ways to get it off.  
"I'm fine really I don't think the locals will truly care about what my hair looks like or as some would put it _I don't think they will care what my outter state will look like ___." I said smirking a hint of acid in my steelly drawl.  
I stepped onto the pad a free one after all their was only one left the redshirt security team would beam down after us, I wasn't nervous about beaming ah who cares you aren't breathing and you don't need to walk (physically impossibility in space) and avoids the vacuum of space. Also good except when we reached the surface I was right the security team was after us turned into mind zombies by a telepathic creature's power. I never believed anyone was expendable but their eyes were straight white no pupil no iris it was all creepy in Caitan, Human and Andorian all the species I have met I reacted as if their were no differences at all. I've seen photographs of humans who had a rare genetic trait that were blue skinned in tone so Andorian's had antennae so what? That was both unique and very cool a whole new spectrum of speaking body language something that I found immediately interested in.  
The Captain himself was surprised at my adaptability noting that most other people would be freaking out or something of the like dropped into another time from being asleep for two centuries, I managed to pick up on topics managing to try and not ask about _more personal_ topics that they can tell me if they wish for me to know.  
"Did I not warn you?" I said cryptically turning my head to a shocked McCoy.  
"Run You fool!" I said changing my accent to a sharp light spanish accent. We ran I looked back remembering something else humans couldn't manage high endurance without training that required it even still it was hard work even harder than running a mile around a track humans did better on an uneven running field due to our former selves running from predators on such uneven terrain. Female Humans had speed (some did) while they didn't have the same natural upperbody strength that men had perhaps their was a reason for this each group member ,in the ancient days before civilization even existed, had a specific job.  
I shook my head, _must focus!_  
"T'Pan!?"I was border line shocked to see her meditating on the rockface somehow we seemed to be freaking talking to the dead.  
"You know her?"Spock asked me my face showed the rare emotions of true fear and others.  
"No, but I know where she was supposed to be ...before that Bastard Nero ruined it."  
"The past is the past I am here now."  
"G...g...green."I stammered I don't know what was going on I felt it probing my mind the memory the hypothesis the project the transliteration that got turned down as scientific hogwash my pain finally awakened as it unleashed the full brunt of its power into the painful memories of my past causing it to wash before my eyes as memories I wished to forget, that I thought I deleted, It rained memory brimestone upon my mind and I roared at the sky those roars turned to screams.  
'Get out of my head!' I roared at it the deep bass toned voice laughing at me.  
'No I find it amusing face it you are weak like all those who came before you feel it or die. or take your own life it won't effect me either way.' he taunted wrong move. I attacked him back pushing him back lightly he pushed me harder I wanting to push but the interference was making my concentration fail.  
"Get out of my head!" I roared the mind boggling sense of emotions I haven't felt so many in one place for so long. Taking my front locks in a fist pulling them upward against my skull. Trying to fight the bastard off in head but the bastard took a step back in my most primal plane inside my skull admiring his work as I relived them over and over again and again.  
I didn't feel the hands of McCoy and Carol against my own arms as I didn't see what was going on around me I only saw _them_ and losing them to the chambers of death ordered by Colonel Green. Anya Pinned my arms against the wall with help,  
"Spock do a damn mind meld on her!" Bones yelled he sounded both strained and desperate his voice was distant.

-mind meld-  
This was the day my adoptive grandparents on vacation or the equivalent of such were taken by the orders of the Eco-terrorist Colonel Green who was notorious for his xenophobic nature of _anybody_ not like him or his "race" this apparently included the young old cripple undesirable or if you simply rubbed him the wrong way or looked at him wrong you were sent to your death. My Adoptive Grandparent's took me with them on Vacation to see the Pyramid of Giza while we were sightseeing we were take by Green's men to their outpost. They declared myself and my grandparent undesirable, they plead for their lives like the Latvain Jews did during WWII during the Latvian Genocide there pleas fell on deaf ears as well as they did know. He only spared them by the newly built gas chambers a nod to the old ways he let me live only if I tried to save them from the locked chambers to sedate his need to be cruel no that isn't the word to feel powerful in the light of this situation. I futilely threw myself against the metal door crying all the way my heart clenched ,clawing at the door like a rabid animal, my wild eyes of panic showed as i felt them die slowly fading away I pounded my fists and bare knuckles against the door til they were raw  & bloody or the skin broken and bloody.  
(spock head twists and turns during the mind meld as if it is extremely painful for him to watch)  
They drag the nude deceased bodies of my grandparents out back to the sky so people don't see the dead's stuff at least they had some modesty.  
"Please ..."I ran to the Colonel I dropped on my kneeslooking up to him my hands in a praying position. "Sir, can you allow me to bury them separate from the others they still deserve that much. I beg of you!" I grabbed his right leg looking up at him fresh tear rolling down my cheeks. "PLEASE!" I was desperate my voice was a hourse loud noise one that spoke words about my emotional state.  
"What do offer little slore?"He said looking at me those cold souless eyes haunt me. prying my fingers off his leg breaking my left hand I screamed for the first time a scream that I rarely use one that went all the way up to a level rarely reached.  
"What do you desire?"I spat nursing my hand purple and swollen as a fracture that broke the skin and gushed forward.  
"Your loyality to a point."Their was an edge.  
"What?"

Five abortions later  
"The deals off! get this rat of your son away from me or I will put him to the torch alive!" I didn't mean it but he tried to rape me again my eyes wild again.  
"under what circumstances."  
"this slut you call a son if he ever rapes me again to get me pregnant I will castrate him while hes awake and feed it to the jackals. And feed him to the crocodiles." I meant that and i didn't feel bad about that at least I gave them a meal.  
"You dare―! "  
"Go get a whore I'm not one of your fathers whores, go get your own that you can fuck all day and night if you feel like it."  
"No,"  
"Then I can see that you will live to regret ever being born you jack ass from Tartarus." I snarled leaving

I remember crying in front of my grandparents graves begging forgiveness for their deaths I stayed their for four days straight till the tears dried up I couldn't cry anymore my heart clenched in pain and it never went away. I exhumed their bodies and shipped them back to Russia once Greens ecoterrorist fled the area I told the authories that their hideout were everywhere I showed them where. I felt shame but at least I brought them back to their mother Russia, they remained their for all eternity.  
The pain faded but the child soldiers I had helped escape from Green's tyranny brainwashing were rehabitated given actual lives i still couldn't save them all many too far gone to save it stung me almost as their bullets killed.

-mind meld-  
"Well?"  
"It was more emotional than I thought."Spock noted the meld was hard to come out of on Spock's end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I add that this memory of her old school wasn't a bad one just a wake up call.  
> I do not own Star Trek or Star wars (randomness) reference to it's Jedi, WWIII and colonel Green are mentioned not belonging to me either.  
> End of Part 1 of OC equals Chaos series  
> I went all "science!" up their surprisingly that's what she thinks of during runs from danger? Sorry if this made you guys sad :,(


	10. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of the after math and various lovey dovey   
> Hope and love remain stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay tying up loose ends   
> Star Trek doesn't belong to me.   
> To make up for sadness last chapter their will be humor and love. :) enjoy comments are always welcome

Roza sobbed hard for the first time in a long while did she sob hard enough to nearly stop breathing. T'Pan commenced a meld with Spock to explain that red matter was meant to be used on a super nova not a planet. The planet Vulcan still existed just frozen in a pocket universe where time had ceased they will remain that way if the Federation doesn't do anything. For once he felt hope she explained the human Roza proposed a scientific opposite to Red Matter but was dismissed for ' _scientific hogwash_ ' . She is the key to all this and she knew he wouldn't let her down.  
Anya picked a rose down the path and gave it to Scotty.  
Bones managed to calm her down enough so she could breathe.spock looked on as T'Pan gave a traditional vulcan salute "live long, and prosper."  
He returned the same salute not having enough time to say the same to her as she faded from this rock back to where Vulcan was trapped. The telepathic entity left with her, oddly the mind zombies turned back to normal if not mildly confused.  
Secret relationships between Anya Chekov and Scotty was no longer secret at all.  
McCoy and Roza beamed back up onto the ship. Roza left to see Her rose in the botanical lab. The rest of the away team beamed up later, Pavel found Roza singing to her Roses something that the moving roses liked purring in contentment.  
"Roza?"  
"Yes?"  
"You feeling better?" Sulu asked teasing he heard her singing.  
"I vas vorryied."  
"Aren't you related to him."  
"Honorary Chekov for savin their country from another economic collapse."  
"I...I'll give you guys some alone time."  
Sulu left the room.  
"You hear about Anya making out with Scotty?"  
"Vas there."  
"Es complicated nyet."  
"Privet, da."  
" they don't need to know." Roza said her age didn't matter she always rounded ten to twenty years up. After all she did have an identical twin sister that she was often mistaken for. They looked like twins at least they weren't she was seven years a junior to her sister the presidental one.  
She knew it and she didn't care and Chekov knew she was someone else but didn't think it'd hurt her. After all Roza's reputation often perceived itself.  
They kissed and know one except the plants saw.

###### sickbay

"It seems like someone drew a mustache and monocle on your face doctor." Spock noted he could barely contain his humor. Till he saw the confused look on the Doctor's face. Spock laughed and everyone heard it that was in sickbay.

######  bridge 

"McCoy what is it?"  
"Uh...this is weird how exactly do you get sharpie off your face?"  
"What?"  
The bridge stifled the snickers and laughs though no one could keep a straight face.  
"Someone gave me a sharpie looking handlebar mustache."  
The people on the bridge could not contain themselves (you can't beat classic pranks) and broke out laughing.  
"What else ...did... They give you ?"  
"A monocle, damn it man I'm a doctor not a prankster!"  
"Ask Roza."Kirk could barely manage that five times it has happened and McCoy makes 6 that just comes to show you never sleep at a desk with a marker present.  
"That still gets me."

######  engineering

"What the hell..." Scotty picked up a closed tube that said 'peanut brittle' opening it he got the jumping snakes in his face  
'Prank war' the one snake had written on it in black sharpie.  
Walking away he unknowingly stepped on a trip wire and got oil all over him.   
"Argh!!! If I get my bloody hands on em I cannae say it will end well!" Scotty was furious the others were amused.

######  observation deck

"Carol?"Spock seemed confused why was Carol all covered in a fine white powder?  
"Can anyone tell me why would you put itching powder in flour?!" Carol sounded very angry.  
Something nearby triggered itching powder to be sprayed all over him. The reaction was nearly instantaneous itching pretty soon sickbay was full of powdered oiled or iced prank war victims.   
Soon enough the pranks ended after Anya and Pavel called a draw and decided to settle this in the holodeck with a Paint ball war.  
No one questioned the prank wars end they were just glad it was over. Until Pavel and Anya had welts forming where paintballs hit exposed skin. They knew then who started the war and that it was pointless but very funny.  
The crew of the _USS Enterprise_ didn't agree and let's just say Kirk filed a report on it. They were lectured not to try and pull that crap again or they will be shipped back to Earth.  
 ** _The End!_**


End file.
